The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, and in particular, to a display panel, a display device, and a method for manufacturing a display panel.
There are generally four processes to produce a liquid crystal panel: array process, color filter (CF) process, cell process, and module process. The coating of electrode region (Pad) is completed in the array process, and the attaching of COF and PCB is completed in the module process. Before the attaching process in the module process is performed, the electrode region is pressure-cleaned using a cleaning tape.
Under existing technical conditions, a short circuit is eventually caused to data lines in the electrode region in the following two cases.
First, since a data line layer is higher than an adjacent insulating layer, foreign objects are accumulated in the insulating layer when the electrode region is cleaned, and when foreign objects too many are accumulated, a short circuit is caused among the data lines.
Second, since the data line layer is higher than the adjacent insulating layer, the data lines might be caused to tilt toward the insulating layer due to pressure reason or loose array coating during the cleaning of the electrode region, and when too many foreign objects are accumulated, a short circuit is caused between the data lines.
When a short circuit is caused between the data lines in the electrode region, the product will be determined as a not good (NG) product, and it is required to remove the short-circuited data lines with a repair device so as to separate the short-circuited data lines.